


Second Layers

by Daydreamer412



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer412/pseuds/Daydreamer412
Summary: Eight years has passed since Weirdmageddon and all things seems to be looking up for the Pines Family. Of course that was until a certain dream demon came back to Gravity Falls.But what if the Bill Cipher that everybody knew was not actually who the dream demon was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Dipper’s POV**

“Dipper! Wake up you dummy. We’re gonna be late!”

I groaned and opened my eyes to my sister shaking me in the effort to wake me up.

“Just five more minutes Mabel please.” I moaned as I pulled myself from her grasp and would’ve presumed sleeping if a splash of cold water hadn’t landed on my face.

“Oh no you don’t kid.” I heard a gruff voice sounded at the doorway to my room followed by the sound of a bucket being placed on the floor. “You’re gonna wake your sleepy ass up right now or you’re gonna be my roommate for a week.”

I sat up in bed and stared at my Grunkle in disbelief. “You wouldn’t.”

Grunkle Stan raised his eyebrows, “Try me kid. Try me.”

I groaned and started hurrying to get changed. No way am I gonna take that bluff. Spending the night with Grunkle Stan is a nightmare. I’ve only had to do that once and it was an experience I wouldn’t want to happen again.

Anyway now that I’ve completely woken up I could now remember why Mabel and Grunkle Stan were both in a hurry. Today was the day that Mabel’s art pieces are gonna be displayed. Even if it may just be in the school gym, it’s a big opportunity for Mabel and a step closer to achieving her dream. it was a very important event for Mabel (she's been super hyper about it for the past few weeks since her art has been approved), that even Ford is gonna come out of the Northwest (or is it McGucket now?) Manor just to be there for the event.

I finished changing and looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked alright. I still wore the Pine tree cap I got on my first summer here in Gravity Falls, my blue jacket, and my red shirt.

“Come on Dipper! I don’t wanna be late for the big day!”

“Yeah, coming!” I ran downstairs and outside the shack towards where my sister and Grunkle are waiting. “Alright let’s get this show on the road!”

 

**Bill’s POV**

I breathed in the clean and unpolluted air that has always permeated Gravity Falls. Man, it’s been a long time since I have been here. Not since Weirdmageddon ended eight years ago.

I lugged my baggage and continued on trekking the road until I saw the Mystery Shack sign. The shack still looked the same despite the length of time that passed. Though I heard that it was off to new management and was no longer handled by Question Mark or Stan. I stared at the place, wanting to go in there and settle a few unfinished businesses. But it can wait, I had more pressing matters to attend to right now.

I continued on until I reached my own personal shack and walked towards the stone statue placed in a clearing it.

I laughed as I looked at my petrified demon form. “Damn, but I like the way I’m posing in this one.”

I grasped the outstretched hand an closed my eyes as I felt the energy my residual power Is projecting. I smiled to myself. Yup, everything is going according to plan.

 

**Dipper’s POV**

The truck finally arrived at the shack. I stared longingly at it and can’t wait to get inside and rest. Damn, today was a very very tiring day. Don’t get me wrong, I love my sister and I am so happy that she’s starting to make her dreams into a reality. But I don’t know how she can handle all those people for an extended amount of time. The only highlight of the day (aside from Mabel’s achievements) was that I got to reconnect with my friends again especially Soos, Melody, and their kids, since they moved out of Gravity Falls a long time ago.

Grunkle Stan asked to be left behind since he was going out on a poker night with some old buddies (sounds suspicious to me since he doesn’t have “old buddies”). Which leads to Mabel and I being alone in the shack which could be some bonding time with my sister but… I really really wanna sleep.

I was about to go upstairs to my room when Mabel called out, “Hey Dipper,”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna hang out on the porch and grab a few Pit Colas?”

“But I was gonna --”

Dipper please? I’ve got something important to tell you.”

I looked at my sister’s face in shock. I’ve never seen her look so serious and sad at the same time (okay, maybe once when Waddles died). but what caught my attention was her expression of pure desperation. It was like she’s been holding this in for a long time.

“Alright, what do you want to tell me?” I sat down beside her on the porch (minus the Pit Cola) and took her hand.

She opened her mouth to tell me something when her eyes shifted to something at my back. “Oh my god Dipper! Look!”

I turned around and my eyes widened at what I saw, “What the hell?” A weird yellow light was shining from somewhere in the forest and not just any part of the forest.

“Dipper, isn’t that where --”

“I know, come on let’s go!”

 

**Bill’s POV**

“Alright, just a few more minutes and it’s done.” I looked at the beam of yellow light shining from my stone statue. “A little more Will. A little more and I can finally save you.”

 

**Dipper’s POV**

“What could it be?” Mabel asked me as we ran towards that weird beam of light.

“I don’t know Mabel. It could be something normal like lasers or something.”

"In the middle of the afternoon?"  
"Like I said, I don't know."  
“You don’t think that maybe it’s--”  
“I don’t even wanna think about that. But, yeah, maybe it's him. But I’m really hoping that it’s not”  


Mabel and I shared a worried look as we ran on. A few minutes later we reached the place where the light was coming from, the place where Bill Cipher’s statue was located. I scanned the area and only saw a blonde guy standing in front of the statue.

“Hey! What are you doing there?”

I don’t know if the guy heard me or not but he didn’t even turn in my direction (Though the wind was howling pretty loud by this time, so I can’t really blame the guy if he can’t hear me). He seemed to be mumbling something. He raised his hands and a burst of light suddenly exploded out. That was when a portal opened.

 

**Bill’s POV**

Okay, I got the portal open. Now all I have to do is to pull my brother out of the other dimension. I started reciting a series of spells. The portal started to glow something blue. And finally, finally a hand reached out form the portal

 

**Dipper’s POV**

“Dipper! What’s happening?”

“I don’t know! That guy seems to be summoning something!”

“Dipper look!” The portal suddenly turned blue but what caught my eye was the hand stretching out from it. “Oh my god Dipper. What if the guy is summoning Bill?”

“We’ve gotta stop him then.” I turned to the guy, “Hey! Stop whatever you’re doing right now!” I yelled at the guy as he slowly reached out to grasp the hand coming from the portal.

“Dipper! Come on! We don’t have the time for this!” Mabel yelled as she started running towards the guy.

I ran after her, “Mabel, it’s too dangerous!”

“That doesn’t matter right now Dipper! No matter what we have to do, we have to stop any possibility of Bill coming back!”

We were a few feet away from the guy when we were stopped by some sort of invisible wall, something like the one installed in the shack.

“What the hell?” Mabel exclaimed. “What’s this?”

“Hey! Stop it! You don’t know what you’re doing!” I yelled at the guy as he started pulling at the hand from the portal. “You don’t know what could be the consequences! You don’t know who or what could come out --”

“You’re wrong.” the guy said for the first time.

“What?” Mabel asked.

“You’re wrong.” the guy turned to look at me and Mabel. “I know exactly what I’m doing.”  
Mabel and I stood frozen after we were able to get a good look at the guy’s face, no, the guy’s eyes. The pupils were cat-like slits and the sclerae were both yellow. Exactly like--

“Dipper,” Mabel whispered. “that’s Bill Cipher.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i just realized this now but chapter one was preeeeetty short.... idk about this one but thank you for the kudos!  
> please enjoy the next chapter...

**Bill’s POV**

I turned to look away from the twins. Crap, that’s gonna be one big mess, but I can’t be concerned with it right now. I pulled harder at the hand until it finally came out and I was soon looking at the unconscious triangular figure of my brother.

“Bill! I knew it! I knew you were gonna cause trouble again someday! %&*)&%^$!”

I winced as Dipper hurled every curse and insult at me but decidedly ignored them. Instead I focused on my brother. I still had to change him to human form fast before my residual power gets all used up. I started chanting Latin spells until my brother slowly started to change from a blue triangle to a human body. I fell to my knees as I finished the spell, having all my strength drained from me.

“Bill! What are you doing? I swear to god if you cause another Weirdmageddon I’m gonna skin you alive, you freaking son of a bitch! You’ve caused enough pain to this family. I’m not gonna let you do it again. You hear me! Get your motherfucking ass out of this dimension! Or I’m gonna make sure you don’t get to live another day! Are you listening to me?…” Dipper went on and on.

I laughed to myself as I stared at the ground, noting that my vision started blurring up. Man, I must have used up all the energy I had. Not to mention I didn’t eat anything today.  
I looked up at Pine Tree who was still hurling threats and insults at me. “Geesh Pine Tree, one would think that you don’t like me.” I said with dry humor.

“Damn right I don’t! you son of a--” Dipper cut himself of when he finally noticed the guy in front of me.

Dipper’s POV

I stared in shock at the person lying in front of Bill. I was too preoccupied with Bill that I failed to notice the guy earlier. The other guy had blue hair and very pale skin, nearly skin and bones with a lot of bruises peppering his body. But that was not what had caught my attention. What caught my attention was the alarmingly huge amount of blood that is seeping from his body. There were a lot of whip marks at his back and all of them looked to be recent.  
“Oh my god! Bill, what did you do to the guy?” I yelled at Bill pretty sure that he was the one that caused all those injuries. I mean this is the guy that used to say pain was hilarious.  
Bill looked down and seemed to register the blood and its implications for the first time, “Oh my god.” Bill turned so pale that I swear he was gonna pass out and went down to his knees. That was when I saw something that I’d never thought to see on the demon’s face. It was grief and… tears.

 

**Mabel’s POV**

I would like to start things of by saying, I have absolutely no idea about what’s going on. I mean seriously, one time Dipper and I were sitting on the porch then the next thing I know I’m seeing my family’s greatest nightmare on his knees, crying his eyes out in front of the bloody body of a blue haired stranger. I mean as far as strange days go, this is by far the strangest.

Anyway, unlike Dipper, my vision didn’t turn red at the very sight of Bill. That’s why among all the players in play right now, I’m the only one capable of thinking rationally (which is funny considering that it’s usually Dipper).

“Dipper!” I snapped at my brother who was staring in shock at the body on the ground. “This is not the time to stand around alright?” I ran towards Bill and the blue-haired dude. Surprisingly I wasn’t blocked this time by that energy force field-- thing. “The guy needs our help.”

“Mabel! Don’t go near them! It might be a trap.”

I knelt beside Bill and assessed the situation. I looked at Bill’s face which was obviously in shock then turned to my brother. 

“What’s wrong with you Dipper?” I glared at him, “Look at the situation. Look at Bill! Do you really think that it’s a trap? Since when did you get so cold-hearted.”  
I turned to Bill’s grieving one. “Can you tell me what happened to him?” I asked gently.

“He’s dying.” Bill said numbly. “He’s dying and it’s all my fault. Because I wasn’t strong enough.”

My heart broke as I looked at Bill’s face, he looks so lost. While you can’t deny that the demon did a lot of terrible things, not just to my family, but to the entire county and god knows who else. This person I front of me is clearly different than when he was a triangular demon (aside from his from, of course). I looked at the guy Bill was crying over and wondered who the hell could this be. That was when I noticed the rise and fall of the guy’s chest, “Bill!” I said excitedly, “He’s still alive!”

Bill stared at me like he didn’t understand what I was saying. So I pulled him closer and pointed at the guy’s chest, “Look! He’s breathing.”

Bill’s eyes widened, “Oh my god, Will!” Bill gently shook the guy, “Wake up! Please, at least open your eyes.” Bill pleaded.

The guy, Will, slowly moved his eyes towards Bill then they widened. Thinking that the guy might be scared I hurried to reassure him, “Don’t worry, “ I crooned. “you’re safe here. Nobody is gonna hurt--”

I cut myself of as Will suddenly started sobbing softly while still staring at Bill. That was when it hit me. Those two has similar facial features, in fact they almost resemble each other if it weren’t for the fact that that Bills hair is blond and Will’s hair is blue (not to mention that Will is much more paler than Bill). “Dear god, you’re--”  
“Brother,” Will croaked. “You finally did it. Thank you.”

**Dipper’s POV**

I honestly didn’t need to have a telepathic communication with my sister to know what’s running in her head right now. ‘Cause I’m pretty sure that we’re both thinking the same thing. _Holy crap! Bill’s got a twin brother?_ This is like we’ve entered twilight zone and, trust me, I’ve encountered quite a lot of floozies now and then.

Despite my befuddlement at the revelation I knew my sister was right. This was not the time to stand around pitying myself. Here was a wounded man right in front of me and he needs help, no matter what his connection to Bill is. Quite frankly I was ashamed of myself since I’m not usually so irrational.

“Mabel,” I barked at my sister as I rushed to her side, “help me turn this guy to his front since it seems most of his injuries are on his back.” Mabel and I carefully turned the guy to his back and was greeted by a very gruesome sight. His back was so full of whip marks and stab wounds that it his skin looked like minced meat. Who the hell would do this? Why would anyone do this? A lot of questions burned through my mind but I knew that this wasn’t the time to ask them. “Come on Mabel. Let’s try to stop the bleeding.”

We both did our best but there was just too many wounds to cover and all of them were bleeding profusely.  
“Dammit! If we don’t stop this bleeding the guy’s gonna die soon.” I said frustrated.

Bill, having heard, managed to snap out of his shock, “I-I can help.”

I turned to Bill, doubting that statement. “What can you do?” I said bitingly.

Bill placed his hands on top of the body, “Alright, here goes.” He took a deep breath then his hands burst out blue flames, somewhat like when he makes a deal.

“Wha--”

“Don’t freak Pine Tree.” Bill interrupted me. “Despite the fact that I’m a demon, causing unimaginable terror is not the only thing I’m capable of. I am also capable of a little healing magic.” He smiled weakly, “Although it is pretty weak, since I’m not used to doing this, I only lessen the damage.”

Before I could react to that Mabel interjected, “Alright, since there’s that I’m gonna go out and get a good reception for calling an ambulance.”

I smacked my forehead, “God I’m stupid. Why didn’t I think of that”

“It’s alright Dipper, you can’t be everywhere at once.” She waved her phone at me, “Anyway, I’ve been trying to contact an ambulance since you helped out but I can’t seem to find a good reception.” With that she left.

After Mabel left I busied myself by trying to stop the bleeding on the more serious wounds that I could see. Not that it was helping much since Bill’s healing is stopping the bleeding much faster than I could. Then the guy suddenly groaned, obviously in pain.

“Hey, “I said softly o the guy. “what’s your name?”

The guy slowly shifted his eyes from staring at Bill (he hasn’t stopped staring at him since the moment he opened his eyes) to me. He stared at me as if confused then his eyes widened with recognition and… horror. Not the oh-what-a-scary-movie kind of horror but the holy-crap-he’s-gonna-kill-me kind of horror. The guy started struggling which only aggravated his healing wounds. I had no choice but to hold him down which only made him struggle harder.

“Stop struggling! You’re gonna make your wounds worse!” I told the guy but it only seemed to make him struggle more. “What’s wrong with you?”

“No!” the guy yelled. “No! I won’t go back! I won’t”

“What--”

“Will.”Bill held the guy’s face “Will, calm down. You’re safe now.” Despite Bill’s attempts to calm, him down the guy, Will, still kept on struggling. “Will look at me. Look at me!” Bill yelled finally capturing Will’s attention. He grabbed Will’s shoulders, “You. Are. Safe.” Bill enunciated every word carefully making Will calm down.

“A-are you sure?” Will looked at me. Even though he still looked terrified of my presence, he didn’t struggle like before. “Then why is Mas--”

“Trust me alright. You’re safe.”Bill said gently. “Now go to sleep. I promise, I’ll be right beside you when you wake up.” Bill placed his hands on Will’s temples, his magic making Will’s eyes droop.

“Promise me.” Will said weakly. “Promise me Bill. Promise me that you won’t let them take me back.” He started sobbing again, “I don’t wanna go back. They’ll kill me.”

“I promise.” Bill said soothingly. “They won’t be able to get to you again. Even if I have to kill them” His voice hardened at that part, making me believe that he would actually kill-- whoever did this to Will. Will seemed to relax after that and dozed off with the help of Bill’s magic.

I stared at Bill unsure of what is happening. A lot of questions are going through my brain but the most prevalent one is, why is the guy so scared of me? I could recall Will’s face when he looked at me, it was as if I had caused whatever torture he went through to attain those wounds.

“I know that this is all so confusing. You probably have a lot of questions to ask me.” Bill looked at me imploringly, “I promise that I’ll answer them as much as I can later. But right now I just wanna make sure that Will is gonna be alright.”

Just then we could hear the sound of sirens coming closer.

“Guys!”Mabel burst through the foliage and ran towards us. “The ambulance is here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll aim to post a new chapter every week but with how college drains every shred of energy and creativity i have... it's not looking good....  
> anyways... please don't forget to leave your comment and critiques... it wold be greatly appreciated... XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!!!! i posted early.... bwahahaha..  
> ignore this note... i'm sleep deprived... i'm so sorry...

**Ford’s POV**

“Kids!” Stanley yelled as we entered the waiting room where the Dipper and Mabel were.

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel shrieked and ran to where Stanley and I were standing. 

I approached Dipper as Mabel rammed towards Stanley and hugged him tight, “What happened?” I asked while watching Mabel reassure my brother. “All the personnel that called us said was that you both were involved in some sort of incident which brought you here. We weren’t told what actually happened or if you were gravely ill or injured. Nothing!” I took a deep breath to compose myself. I hadn’t meant to let my panic seep through, but these kids meant a lot to me.

“Honestly? I don’t know what happened either.” Dipper responded with a bewildered tone. It was also pretty obvious that the young man was disturbed about something.

“How about you tell me about the events that transpired?” I asked as my mind raced to reach possible conclusion as to what could have happened to the other Pines twins, “Wh--”

“What do you mean Bill Cipher is here!” 

I looked at where Mabel and Stanley were standing to see my brother grasping Mabel’s shoulder with an alarmed look on his face as Mabel turned to look at Dipper with a guilty face, clearly at a loss as to what to do.

“Stanley control yourself,” I exasperatedly told my brother. “there’s no need for such outbursts. I’m sure the twins can give us a perfectly logical--” I stopped myself as what   
Stanley said finally sank in, “Wait, what did you say?”

I looked at Dipper, seeing as how he was at a loss on how to handle this situation, “What do you mean Bill Cipher is here?”

**Dipper’s POV**

I glared at my sister as she continued to stare at her shoes as if it were the most interesting thing in the room. The moment the two Grunkles learned of Bill Cipher’s presence in Gravity Falls, they completely flipped out. I mean, they nearly barricaded the meeting room’s door. It took a lot of pleading and Mabel’s puppy dog eyes to get the both of them to calm down. By calm down I mean Mabel and I sitting down as the both of them stood in front of us glaring down with their hands crossed on their chest while they awaited for the both of us to explain the situation to them in full detail.

Normally I wouldn’t hesitate to tell them everything, especially since it was about something dangerous and world-threatening that is Bill Cipher. However, for some reason I couldn’t find it in myself to fully disclose the events that transpired.

“Well?” Grunkle Stan asked as the silence in the room grew, “What happened?”

“Look Grunkle Stan, it’s kind of hard to explain.” Mabel started and stopped seemingly at a loss of how to relay the events of that day. The Grunkles shared a worried look, if there’s one thing Mabel isn’t is being at a loss. She always manages to perfectly portray what she wants to say, sometimes in completely absurd and weird ways.

“What Mabel means is that we kind of don’t understand what actually happened.” I covered. I knew exactly what Mabel was thinking. What happened with Bill in the woods was something that was seemed so personal that, despite our history with the dream demon, it seemed impersonal to blurt it to someone else. Even if that someone else are our Grunkles.

“Just tell us how the events flowed out. Let’s start from there.” Ford proposed diplomatically seeing as how his brother was fast losing his patience with the whole situation.

“Okay, so here’s how it went…” and so I proceeded to tell them everything that happened with Mabel interjecting from time to time. 

The older Pines Twins listened attentively nodding at random intervals. As the time progressed Grunkle Stan was understandably getting more and more confused as Ford got more and more interested. Of course that was until we reached the part where we found out about the existence of a Cipher twin.

“Hold on. You’re saying that Bill Cipher has a twin brother?” Ford asked with an expressionless face as he processed this new piece of information.

“Yeah,” Mabel replied. “They actually look alike except for the fact that Will’s hair, that’s Bill’s brother by the way, has blue hair.”

“So you’re actually saying that Bill Cipher is in human form, is in Gravity Falls, alive, not dead.” Grunkle Stan clarified.

“Yup.”

“You’re also saying that Bill CIpher summoned his brother through some form of portl of which Bill created himself?” Ford interjected.

“Yup.”

“Uh, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford…” I tried to interject. I could perfectly see where this was going. Grunkle Stan’s face is completely red and Ford’s face is completely expressionless. It like the calm before the storm and I just know that when the two Grunkles explode, it would be more disastrous than Mabel nor I can handle. “just calm down.”

“You’re also saying that the demon who caused Weirdmageddon and nearly destroyed Gravity Falls is alive, and is here in this very hospital along with his brother.”

“Um--” Mabel swallowed nervously, unsure how to diffuse the situation before it progressed further.

The room was full of heavy tension and restrained fury just waiting to be unleashed. Then suddenly, the door to the Waiting room opened. All the heads turned to the door where a certain blond haired, yellow-eyed demon was standing.

Bill, seemingly oblivious to the atmosphere of the room, proceeded inside the room. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from yelling at Bill to get out. _No, no, no,_ we haven’t diffused Grunkle Stan and Ford yet. It seemed that the only thing keeping the situation from exploding in our faces was the fact that the two Grunkles hadn’t figured that this guy was Bill.

“So, the doctors are allowing me to see Will now.” the relief evident on his face was so staggering that it was so easy to believe that this guy was not Bill Cipher. Or at least it was until, “So what do you think Pine tree, Shooting Star, wanna meet my brother?”

_Oh no,_ he used the nicknames. I groaned internally. There no mistaking it now, this guy is Bill Cipher.

Bill’s eyes shifted to the two old men bristling beside me and Mabel, only now noticing their presence (and the tense atmosphere in the room). He smiled nervously, “Heya,” he gave a small wave, “Fez, Sixer, what brings you here?”

That’s when the whole situation imploded. 

**Mabel’s POV**

“Ford no! Calm down!” Grunkle Stan gritted out as he held off Ford from rushing to the hospital room were the Cipher twins were staying. “Just calm down Poindexter. Yeesh.”

“Calm down, Stanley? How can I calm down when the very being who caused us grief for so many years is in the upstairs attic probably planning our very demise!” Ford yelled at Stan as he wildly gesticulated, trying to prove his point. “And you’re asking me to calm down?”

“Yes. I’m asking you to calm down because barging in there would in no way help us. It would only make things worse. And if you would stop to think for a minute you would agree too!”

“Guys,” Dipper interjected reluctantly. “this is not the time to be fighting.”

“The kid’s right, Ford. Stop. And. Think. For. A. Minute.” Grunkle Stan gritted out as he was obviously at the edge of his patience (not that he had much in the first place)

Ford pushed Stan away from him as he paced around the room in the effort to control his out of control temper. If this were any other situation I would have found it amusing to note that despite how it appears at times, Grunkle Ford has a temper shorter than Grunkle Stan.

“Come on now guys,” I placated, “let’s all take a deep breath and calm down.”

They all just looked at me like I was crazy or something. Meh, I’m kinda used to that look, I get it all the time.

“Mabel, sweetie, in case you haven’t noticed we’ve got a huge problem here.” Stan pointed out.

“Yeah, because freaking out about it is going to help us handle the whole situation.” I rolled my eyes. “Just calm down guys. You’re acting more like me at the moment and it’s sooo not helping the situation. Although seriously,” i looked at them all in the eye, “I really don’t think it’s that horrible of a situation like you guys make it.” I remarked thoughtfully.

Silence greeted my comment as it was evident that they all disagreed with my assessment of the situation at hand. I shook my head as they proceeded to pretend I didn’t say anything and went on making themselves crazy in making all sorts of theories about what Bill’s plans could be or what his intentions were or how he came back.

It wasn’t that I am lining up to willingly trust Bill, it’s just that I believe that there is something to this than meets the eye. While I’m not as naive as I was when I was twelve, nope the Weirdmageddon took that away from me, I’m not as willing to point fingers and immediately assume something awful about somebody.

I shook myself from my thoughts and tuned in to the conversation the three men were having.

“Come on now Stanley, can you deny that this could be the reason to the fluctuating weirdness around the globe?” Ford reasoned out. 

“I’m not saying that it’s not a possibility,”Grunkle Stan replied. “I’m must saying that it seems that there’s more to this than meets the eye.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look at the facts Ford, those weirdness thingies has been happening way before Weirdmageddon.” Stan pointed out, “or at least that’s what you told me on the second year we were out on the Stan ‘o War.”

“Grunkle Stan’s right Grunkle Ford.” Dipper interjected. “I’ve been keeping an eye on stuff for a while since it’s part of my job as a Paranormal Detective.”

“Then tell me what do you think could have brought him back?” Ford asked.

They went on for about an hour barely noticing the time which was fast approaching one in the morning. That’s was when I decided to interject, “Guys, “ I interrupted. “why don’t you just ask Bill himself so we can all go home and to bed?”

They all looked at me, surprised at my grouchy tone. 

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Dipper admitted in a ashamed voice.

Ford sighed, “Mabel’s right.” he gave me an apologetic smile. “Let’s all go and--”

“Excuse me.” 

We all turned to where a nurse was standing holding a piece of paper, “You’re the Pines family right?” When we all nodded she continued, “Mr. Cipher asked me to give this to you.” She handed to us the piece of paper of which a note was written.

“Heya, alright, I know you guys have got a lot of questions. I promise I’ll (probably) answer all (some) of them. You guys will just have to wait for a while…. I’ve got to take care of my brother first.  
P.S. You guys have better be thankful that my brother is too damn kind for his own good that he made me write this dumb letter to you guys. If it were up to me you would never have gotten a note.”

“Where is Bill CIpher.?” Ford asked the nurse.

“They already left awhile ago.” she responded. “Mr. Cipher and his brother are no longer in the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK about this chapter... i reeaaallly don't know what to think about this one. i made this while sleep deprived to it might come out a bit whacky.  
> anyhoo... Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bill’s POV**

The minute my brother and I arrived at our shack, I felt what magic I had left drain out. I dropped to my knees and panted, trying to suck in air.  
  
_Oh, everything hurts,_ I groaned internally as I pushed in the urge to vomit my intestines out. _Why couldn’t I have just placed an invisibility spell to get out? Why did I use teleportation?_ I dropped to the ground, exhausted and bone weary.  
  
“B-B-Bill?” Will stuttered as he peered at me. “A-are you a-a-alright?”  
  
I looked at my brother and offered what I hoped was a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry about me bro. I just feel a little bit wonky. This is just nothing, it’ll pass after a few minutes.”  
  
Will gave me a disbelieving look, “You look super pale, like you’re about to puke, pass out or both.”  
  
I laughed at that, “Damn, I missed you too buddy. It’s been lonely without you.”  
  
Will just looked at me blankly for a minute then he started crying.  
  


**Will's POV**

I could see the alarm in my brother's eyes the moment I started crying.

"What's wrong?" He palmed my shoulders, "Does it hurt somewhere? Oh god, what if something went wrong with the spell."

I could see Bill start to panic. He frantically started looking for any injuries in my body that he might have missed. I wanted to comfort him and tell him that nothing was wrong, as a matter of fact, everything's alright for the first time in a very long time.

I looked at Bill who still kept mummbling about the things that could have possibly gone wrong with the spell. "B-bro, I-i'm f-f-fine." I started, but it was difficult to speak through my tears. I'm pretty sure what i said came out as a mummbled, jumbled mess.

"Then what's wrong?" Bill placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. He sat down beside me on the floor and proceeded to give me a one armed hug. "Why are you crying?"

"I-i-i--" I closed my mouth and cried harder in frustration.

Bill gave out a little snort-laugh, "Who knew that after all these years you would still be the big crybaby you always were."

He hoisted me up on his back, something akin to a piggyback ride. It brought up alot of memories about all the summers we played in when we were kids. Which of course made me cry harder.

Bill carried me up a flight of stairs and entered one of the rooms there. It was a pretty spacious but barren room with only a bed, night stand, and a closet in it. Geez, he could have at least put in a few decors to make the room look nice. But that was Bill, he never paid attention to the physical appearance of things.

"I know what you're thinking right now and I'm telling you, there's no way I would've been able to put decors in it when I just arrived in Gravity Falls today. Considering all the things that happened today, it's a miracle I'm still able to stand and not curl up on the floor sucking my thumb." Bill grumbled while he placed me on the bed. He proceeded to tuck me to bed like he has always done when we were kids. 

"Th-tha-" I tried to speak through my constricted throat and cried harder as I grew frustrated.

I heard Bill sigh, "You're welcome buddy." He patted me on my shoulder and stated to get up from the bed, probably going to his own room to sleep.

I panicked. What if he won't come back? What if "master" comes here instead? Oh god, what if "master hurts Bill? It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault...

"Hey, hey," Bill crooned as tried to comfort me. "It's alright now. That son of a bitch can't touch you here. I'll keep you safe. I promised, remember?"

He continued to stroke my hair, trying to comfort me. "Want me to stay here with you for the night?" 

I nodded even as i fisted his shirt in my hands, unwilling to let go. I could feel the stirrings of sleep nudge at my conciousness. But I was unwilling to go to sleep yet, afraid of the nightmares that might haunt me if I do.

"Then I'll stay here." Bill lied down on the bed beside me and pulled me inti his arms in an embrace. "Go on now. Go to sleep. I'll keep the nightmares away. I'll keep you safe, I promise."

With that last note I drifted to sleep. I snuggled closer to my brothers warmth. 

For the first time in sixty long years, I felt safe again.

__**Stan’s POV**  
  
“Give it a rest already Ford.” I sighed tiredly, as I watch my brother pace the floor in the living room for the hundredth time. “You’re gonna drive yourself crazy thinking about it.”  
  
“I can’t not think about it Stanley, this is Bill we’re talking about. He could be starting another devious plan to take over the universe. He could even be starting it now!” then Ford’s eyes widened as his paranoia increased. “Dear lord Stanley, what if he is actually starting Weirdmaggedon again at this very moment. We might wake the following day stuck right in the middle of an apocalypse, or we might not wake up at all.” He started to move towards the stairs leading to the twin’s rooms. “We have to wake up the kids! We’ve got to prepare for another doomsday. Get the rations I stocked in the basement Stanley, it may only last us a month but at least it’s something.”  
  
“Woah, woah, woah, hold your horses Poindexter. Calm down for a minute, nobody’s gonna wake up anybody at freaking three in the morning just to pacify your crazy conspiracies.” I grabbed my brother firmly by his shoulders and turned him to face me.  
  
I shook my head as I watched my brother struggle against my grasp. “I understand that you want to stop Bill and whatever plans he has to destroy Gravity Falls, the universe, or whatever. However, you’ve gotta have some concrete proof that Bill is planning something before you act on him.”  
  
Ford looked at me disbelievingly as if I spent the last few days drinking nothing but Mabel Juice (did that once and trust me it is most absolutely not an experience you would want to have), “Are you telling me that I should... _trust_ Bill?” Ford spat out the word like a curse. “Have you forgotten what he has done to this family? The pain, torture, and trauma he has caused to every single one of us? And your telling me to give him the benefit of the _doubt?_ ”  
  
I sighed as my patience slowly ran thin. "No, I'm not telling you to trust him. I'm telling you to act like the smart, rational guy I know you are and think for a minute."  
  
Ford spluttered, while trying to deny the logic in my words, "But, but-"  
  
"No." I interrupted before he could finish what I'm pretty sure is another excuse for him to go after Bill.  
  
"You my dear brother," I started as I began pushing him to his room. "are going to bed and sleep until those mountains you call eyebags are gone from your face. Or until you actually act like a sane human being again." I mumbled the last part as I watched my brother climb in his bed.  
  
I stayed in Ford's room until I was sure he was asleep. Afterwards, I slowly walked to my room. "God this is just what I need. A returned Bill to rile up the brains of two nerds who can't stay away from a myatery long enough to sleep." I groaned as I lay down on my bed. 

**Bill's POV**

Something's wrong, so very wrong. Oh god, what do I do, what do I do?

I honestly don't know how this happened. I woke up this morning to find my brother curled up beside me, shivering despite the heavy blanket and my body heat covering him. Oh, he was also burning up like a freakin furnace. 

"Will? Are you feeling alright?" I started to get up and but Will held on tightly onto my shirt, unwilling to let go. 

"Will, let my tshirt go. I've gotta get up and get something to wipe you down." That's what humans do in this circimstances right? I distinctly recall seeing humans wipe those with high temperatures with a basin of water.

I gently pried Will's hands of my shirt and proceeded to go to the bathroom. I mentally ticked of a to do list in my mind, wipe with water, monitor his temperature, give him lots of fluids, then let him have lots of rest. I nodded at myself as went through my to do list. I actually felt pretty much in control as I entered my brother's room.

Of course that was before he started vomiting.

**Dipper's POV**

I could sense Mabel's frustration at me as she stood in the doorway of my room. We started staying in separate rooms as we started sophomore year in high school. Surprisingly, it was Mabel who brought it up first. Not that I disagree, it was way past time to stop sleeping in the same room with my sister.

"Dipdop, you've been reading that damned book for the past few hours already and from the number of busted pen there are in you trash bin I can tell you didn't sleep at all last night." She gripped my shoulder and proceeded to forcibly drag me out of my room.

"But Mabel..." 

"No," she snapped while slinging a glare at me that left me cringing. For somebody who is very bubbly and girly, my sister can be pretty scary when she wants to be. "For god's sake Dipper, you haven't eaten breakfast. You're eyebags have eyebags. You've got a mountain of chewed up pens in your room. You're so sleep-deprived that you've been chewing on your shirt."

"Mabel you don't understand. We have to figure out Bill's plan before he starts plunging our lives into chaos again."

"No, Dipper." My sister started as she firmly deposited me in front of the table in the kitchen. She placed a plated of eggs and waffles in front of me as well as a cup of tea. "What you and Grunkle Ford need to understand is that being incredibly smart does not excuse you both from the necessities of sleep"

"Mabel," I started as I heard Grunkle Ford's voice sound from the table. I looked to see my two grunkles sitting next to me in the table the whole time. Man, who new I was so tired that I could barely pay attention to my surroundings. "Honey, Bill is a very cunning demon. He might look innocent enough for now, but who knows what is really in his mind."

"Uh, Grunkle Ford, maybe not now." I warned him as I saw the look on Mabel's face. It was the look of a person nearing the end of her rope.

"That's why we have to get to the bottom of whatever his plan is." Grunkle Ford went on, ignoring my warning. "A being such as him could only bring chaos to anywhere or anyone."

We all jumped up in our seats as Mabel slammed her hand on the table. I looked at her in shock. Mabel rarely gets mad enough to start being physically violent.

"Listen to me and listen well you two nerds." Mabel growled out. We all just looked at her, speechless in the face of her anger. "I'm sick and tired of all of your pointless conspiracies! Stop slinging out accusations at people just so you can justify your irrational paranoia. Get actual evidence based on facts before you even contemplate putting unjustified blame on other people." She huffed as she starightened from leaning into the table then threw us a fierce glare, "If you honestly think Bill is up to something then get actual proof of it before you bore us with your jacked-up nut cracks."

With that Mabel walked out of the kitchen to the hallway. We all just followed her with our eyes, unable to say anything in the light of her wrath. We winced as the door slammed shut then faced each other and almost simultaneouslly drank a long sip from our mugs. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

Grunkle Stan was the first to break the silence, "So Dipper, what did you do to make Mabel so pissed this early in the morning." 

"Don't look at me." I held up my hands defensively, "She was like this when she went upstairs to drag me down for breakfast."

"Well, something must be preoccupying her mind real bad to make her snap like that." Grunkle Ford pointed out.

"Yeah something must be bugging her out so much that she snapped. Because though I admit that Ford can get very annoying, this has never bothered her before." Stan commented while Ford shot him a dirty look for that last part. 

The older Pines twins went on bickering and I was left with my own thoughts. 

_What was bothering Mabel?_  
Should I read that other book about demons? It might have something more about Bill or dream demons.  
Seriously though what's with Mabel. Maybe it's near her *shudder* period.  
What could Bill be planning?  
Maybe I should ask Mabel what's wrong. 

I placed my head on my hands as my thoughts continued to shift from Bill to Mabel. I sighed, it's hard to concetrate knowing that there might be something that's bothering Mabel too.

Come to think of it, she did want to talk to me yesterday. Before this whole fiasco with Bill happened. I recalled the desperate and scared look she had that day that made me pause and stay with her.

"Anyway, doesn't Mabel seem moody these past few weeks?" I lifted my head to see Grunkle Stan drinking his tea with a thoughtful face. "I mean she has always been a very expressive kind of girl, but lately her moods have gone very unpredictable."

"Now that you've mentioned it, she has been pretty sensitive lately." I pondered, "I mean just last week I saw her crying because we've run out of toothpaste."

"Weird huh." Grunkle Stan mused, "What do you think For-" sigh "Never mind."

I looked over at where Grunkle Ford was sitting just to notice that he was sleeping.

"Let me guess, Jasmine?" Stan sniffed the tea Grunkle Ford was holding and took a tiny sip from it. "Yup, Jasmine tea. Man, you're sister is one devious kid."

"No kidding." I watched as Stan carried Ford towards his bedroom. "Need some help?" 

"Nah, you'd better go to bed yourself. If your sister had no qualms about tricking your grunkle to sleep, how much more you?"

I sighed and climbed up to my bedroom. Later, I'll talk to Mabel later. Hopefully by that time she would be less mad at me.

**Mabel's POV**

I regreted my actions the minute I stormed out of the house. I should've went in and apologize to those guys but it was a matter of pride that I didn't. I knew that what I did was very irrational but it was getting pretty tiring hearing those to nerds yabber about their crazy conspiracies. Though I admit I could've handled it better. Damned hormones. 

I looked around me and noted that I had gotten pretty deep into the woods near the shack. Not that I was worried about getting lost (with the number of times I've accompanied my brother in the woods, I nearly memorized every nook and cranny here), it was the fact that it was nearing noon and I knew how hot it gets here during the summer. I don't fancy having to walk back tk the shack under the sweltering sun.

I was walking towards the shack when something crashed into me. (Okay that was an exaggeration, it was more like a bump and I was forced to take a step backward). I looked to see who bumped into me only to be greeted by a familiar blond-haired guy with an eye patch on his right eye.

"Bill?"

Bill looked at me blankly for a moment. Then his eyes lit up as recognition set in. He grabbed my hands into his own and looked at me with eyes full of desperation and panic.

"Shooting star, I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very very sorry for posting the update very very late... things came up and this story got thrown tk the back burner for a while...
> 
> Anyhoo enjoy this one... 
> 
> Pls. Don't forget to post any comments, it would be greatly appreciated...  
> (If you see any typos don't hesitate to type it in the comment too)
> 
> T.y


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I am terribly sorry about the very very very very, late update on this story.  
> I caught this disease called Writer's block and life just got in the way....  
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy this new chapter.... XD

**Will’s POV**

_Everything hurts, i tried to sit up but found it impossible to do so. My hands and feet are bound to the legs of the table I am lying on. No, no, no, not again. I struggled to pull up enough power to at least break of the chains but found myself unable to. Then I heard an elevator door ding open_  
  
“Ahh, Cipher, how gracious of you to grace me with your presence today.” I looked up and found master’s face above me alongside with my greatest nightmare.  
  
I increased my efforts in trying to break free from my bonds. However, my efforts proved to be useless as I was still unable to pull free. I started panicking and crying, no, no, no, no more. Not again. Please no--  
  
“Again with the waterworks Cipher?” Master exclaimed in a exasperated voice.  
  
“Now, now. These antics of Cipher makes things fun.” His face appeared in front of me. I shook in terror as I looked up at his face. He had a sickening grin and his eyes were just filled with malice. “Come now, Cipher. Entertain me more.”  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no--

  


I sat up in bed panting. I looked at my surroundings, noting the unfamiliar environment. Tears were still leaking through my eyes. My heart just wouldn’t stop pounding. My throat was all clogged up making it hard to breath.  
Bill. Where’s bill? Did they get him too? Have they found me again already?  
Then I recalled seeing master’s face before I passed out. No, no, no, no, no. What if they found me? What if they took Bill? No they can’t have. No, no. I won’t allow it.  
Bill. Bill. Bill. Where are you?

  
**Mabel’s POV**  


“Shooting Star, I need your help.”  
  
If you had asked me specifically an hour Those are words I would never in a million years expect Bill Cipher to utter. Especially not to me, a Pines. This immediately put me on guard. But... but there was something in his eyes that screamed desperation and fear. It was as if whatever this was is something that holds more importance than even Bill's pride. Of course, I can imagine those two conspiracy nuts I doped back at the shack yelling in my head, saying that this is probably a trap. 

_Yeah, yeah._ It's a good thing I mostly listen to my inner Grunkle Stan. I can just imagine him rolling his eyes at Grunkle Ford and Dipper and telling me, "Sweetheart, if you're always gonna listen to these two lugnuts then you're never gonna be able to trust anybody ever. Not to mention that you're probably gonna end in an underground bunker with sixty years worth of emergency rations rocking on the floor and mumbling how the world is out to get you." Inner Grunkle Stan can surprisingly be very graphic, like actual Griunkle Stan, "Listen, there are gonna be some moments in life that you'll just have to listen to that huge and probably glittery and sugary heart of yours."

Which brings us to the here and now, which is me following Bill to I don't know where while hoping to God above that this is not a trap. Speaking of which, "Hey, triangle guy, I know that you're probably in a hurry," we've been walking so fast that its almonst like running. "What's the situation that you need my help for." 

there was a moment of silence before Bill spoke, "It's my brother, there's something wrong with him and I don't know what it is."

"What happened to being an all knowing dream demon?"

"Shut up, just because I asked for your help doesn't mean that you can run your mouth at me."

I opened my mouth to retort when a shrill scream pierced the air. I looked to the general direction of where the noise came from. It came from a shack near where Bill and I were standing, I was so focused on Bill that I didn't even notice it being there.

I turned to Bill only to see him run towards the shack with a terrified face.  
_Well,_ I thought as I ran after Bill, _things just got a little bit more interesting._

  
  
**Bill's POV**  
_Shit, shit, shit, what happened?_ I kept on running as fast as I could towards the shack, my mind racing to what could possibly have happened. A monster attacked the shack? A inter- dimensional rift opened up somewhere? Will stubbed his toe? He saw a huge ass spider? _Oh God,_ my eyes widened as a realization popped into my head. _What if THEY'RE here? What if they managed to find a way to get here? What if--_ I stopped in my tracks and could only stand in the doorway to Will's room as I stared inside. 

"Bill! What the hell?" Shooting Star grumbled as she bumped into me. "Why'd you suddenly stop."  
I stayed quiet as i barely listened in to Shooting Star's inquiry.  
  
"Hey Bill? What's wrong? tell me. I can't see anything with your body covering the doorway."  
Silence  
"Bill?" concerned laced her tone, "Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"I-i-it's" I stuttered, "Oh god, it's worse than I thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, this chapter might me a bit too short. I'm still trying to get my groove on in writing.   
> Anyway... updates probably won't be consistent but believe me... i won't abandon this fic....   
> by hook or by crook i will finish this fic .... see ya.. XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no excuse as to why I am super, duper, ultra mega late in updating. I even actually considered changing this fic's status to Hiatus.... BUT I can't put this on hiatus 'cuz I don't actually have writer's block (okay i technically did but i countered it by randomly writing scenes) and thought of some content.
> 
> It was everything going on in my life that got in the way......
> 
> anyhoooooo,...... i hope you enjoy!!!!!....
> 
> P.s this chapter may be a bit short since i'm still trying to get my writing groove on... XD

**Will's POV**  


_I can't breathe, can't breathe, can't breathe  
No more, no more, no more, NO MORE_

  


**Mabel's POV**

"It's worse than I thought."

Even before Bill uttered those words I already kinda knew that there was something wrong. Why? it's 'cuz 1) The scream a while ago kinda gave it away, 2) I don't think Bill is the kind of person (demon?) to be frazzled by... anything and 3) the glowing room and Bill's frozen figure just plain sealed the deal. 

I have no idea what was happening and had no idea what to do. I mean it could possibly be a trap or something equally dangerous that could get me killed in the worst way possible.

But my gut's screaming at me that there has got to be something more to this than what meets the eye. Not to mention that I'm just plain curious to know what the heck was happening inside that room.

I braced myself and (surprisingly) easily pushed Bill aside and entered the room,ignoring Bill's protest behind me. The first thing I saw was Bill's blue haired brother(?... I'm still not sure about that. Do demons even _have_ brothers?), what was his name again, wey, wah, wh, wi- _Will_. That's right, the dude's name is Will. 

"Uhmm, Bill? Mind telling me what's happening?"

Will was floating about two feet from the floor about two feet from the floor, curled in a fetal position, with his head cradled in his hands. But that wasn't the thing that caught my attention, no, it was the heart-wrenching sobs coming from Will (and also the fact that there seems to be some sort of blue glow and weird black flames that are circling him).

"He's having a panic attack, i think." Bill mumbled as he went to stand beside me.

"Why?"

"'Cuz of the bastards who tortured him for 60 odd years." Bill growled.

I turned my gaze from Will to the demon standing beside me, and was shocked as his face was awash with emotion, raging from worry, anger, fear, and... oddly _guilt_. It was as if be was blaming himself for what was happening now. 

Maybe it was the confusion of not understanding what was going on or the freaking hormones raging through my body right ow. But the moment I saw the completely foreign but oh so raw emotion from Bill, I made up my mind. No amount of money and love will make me stop from at least helping this demon and his brother out.

I looked at Will with a determined stance, "You know what, Dipper and Grunkle Ford be damned, I'm gonna help."

I may be walking into a trap. I may be running headlong into the fire. I may not even wake up to regret this tomorrow. But I trust my instincts too much to know that I would regret it more if I walked away now.

"What do you want me to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always... please leave as much constructive criticism as you can..... all of it will be read and noted... feel free t point out any errors..... thank you


End file.
